1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cable signal detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In data centers and the like, a layout change, movement, or addition of information communication equipment such as servers, hubs, etc. requires a change of connections of communication cables, such as LAN (Local Area Network) cables, etc.
To determine the presence or absence of connections of the communication cables, some information communication equipment has a lamp for identifying connections of the communication cables.
Also, an information communication equipment has also been proposed that detects connector insertion or removal for the communication cables, to monitor connections of the communication cables (See e.g. Japanese Patent No. 5,274,671).